Carrera contra la muerte
by Nea Poulain
Summary: "Corres. Lo único que te queda es ese primitivo instinto de supervivencia, porque ya no hay más. Nunca imaginaste ver ese castillo que creías una fortaleza entre tanta destrucción."


**Disclaimer**: Todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial "El día de la batalla" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Carrera contra la muerte**

_"—Theodore, ¿quién ha ganado? _

_—Nadie"_

_Nadie, Metanfetamina_

* * *

Llega un punto en el que todo se reduce a correr. Alzar la varita y correr. Hasta que los pies no aguanten más o dejes de tener suerte al doblar las esquinas. Hasta que el cuerpo aguante. Lo único que vez es histeria a tu alrededor y corres sin tener claro a donde te diriges. A un lugar seguro, quizá. Pero ya no hay lugares seguros. No existen, murieron, desaparecieron. El castillo que más seguro te parecía se ha convertido en un campo de batalla. Unos metros atrás te encontraste con una acromántula que arrastraba un cuerpo diminuto con una túnica de Hufflepuff.

¿A eso se ha reducido todo? ¿A sobrevivir el mayor tiempo posible para luego decir quién aguanta más y así decidir al ganador? Tú corres. Lanzas hechizos a tu espalda, pero nunca te detienes a ver si acertaste en el blanco. A veces oyes golpes sordos. Los ignoras. Una sola distracción puede costarte la vida y no estás dispuesta a regalarla tan barata. Necesitas encontrar a Parvati, pero a los quince minutos comprendes que no sabes dónde está o dónde se metió. Gritó algo sobre Padma y salió corriendo.

Tú intentarse alcanzarla, pero no eres tan rápida. No puedes darte el lujo de detenerte en ese momento para orientarte o darte cuenta en qué parte del castillo estás. Sabes que algo te persigue. Algo que corre rápido, con una respiración salvaje. Sabes quién es porque todo el mundo lo conoce, pero tu cerebro no te lo dice, quizá sólo para salvarte del pánico más absoluto.

—¡CUIDADO! —oyes el grito de un estudiante que sólo conoces de vista y te apartas, pero no te quedas a ver como acaba todo.

Si es posible, sólo quieres salir viva de la maldita batalla. ¿En qué momento se te ocurrió quedarte? ¿En qué momento te pareció une buena idea luchar a muerte contra unos salvajes? Los muertos no hacen sino aumentar y tu miedo crece. Todo tu instinto de supervivencia se ha reducido a correr para que no te alcancen. Pero llegará un punto —lo sabes, y tu perseguidor lo sabe—, en el que estarás demasiado cansada como para dar un paso más. Y ese será el momento en el que se abalanzará sobre ti y te derribará.

Y entonces ya no habrá más. Sólo muerte y oscuridad.

—¡No profanarán mi torre! —cuesta creer que la voz provenga de la que había sido tu profesora favorita alguna vez. Trelawney siempre hablaba en tonos bajos, como si tuviera miedo del mundo—. ¡NO! —y lanza bolas de cristal. Cuando a Dean se le cayó una en cuarto Trelawney lo castigó tres clases, por maltratar su preciado material, pero en ese momento lo único que hace es lanzarlas escaleras abajo provocando que todos los mortífagos se tropiecen. A veces se acuerda de que tiene una varita y los lanza de cabeza hacia abajo con su ayuda—. ¡Largo!

Una de esas bolas es la que te hace caer. Irónico. Cuando tocas el suelo y arañas las baldosas con las manos, intentando volver a ponerte en pie, sabes que estás perdida. Oyes la respiración encima de ti y una voz gutural se ríe encima de ti. Casi te aplasta con tu tacto mientras tú te debates por levantarte, por seguir corriendo. Es lo único que te queda. Alargas tu mano para alcanzar la varita, pero otra mano —mucho más peluda— aterriza sobre ella antes de que hayas podido alcanzarla y la aplasta, haciéndola pedacitos.

—Ah, eso… ya no tendremos problemas… —te dice la voz de Fenrir Greyback y se abalanza sobre ti.

Nunca has sentido el dolor de esa forma. Has experimentado la _cruciatus_ un par de veces, pero no se parece a la sensación de los dientes metiéndose en tu cuello. El grito que te oyes gritar puede dejar sordo a cualquiera, pero nadie lo escucha por el jaleo, hasta que de repente, cuando ya te has resignado, oyes la voz.

Su voz.

La de Hermione Granger.

—¡NO! —y dos segundos más tarde Greyback ya no está encima de ti, pero tu estás en el suelo, casi inmóvil y arañas un poco las baldosas con las uñas. Sientes a tu pecho subir y bajar, porque sigues viva. Mueves un poco la cabeza y antes de que todo se nuble a tu alrededor distingues a Parvati un poco más allá. Está cerca de Dean y acaba de inmovilizar a un mortífago.

Al fin la encontraste, pero temes que sea demasiado tarde.

Llega un punto en el que oyes una voz que te suplica que no te duermas. A la mejor es Seamus, porque puedes oír el acento irlandés. Te cargan y te lo siguen suplicando. «No te duermas, no te duermas, no te duermas», y tú, con ese instinto primitivo de supervivencia que es lo único que te queda, luchas por mantenerte despierta.

Sobrevivir.

Eso es lo único que te queda después de esa carrera contra la muerte que protagonizaste y a punto estuviste de perder. Así que todo lo que oyes es esa voz.

—No te duermas, Lavender, no te duermas…

Una y otra vez.

Y no te duermes.

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_A 7 de abril de 2014_

* * *

**Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Lavender Brown. Siempre he imaginado, al contrario que Yates, que sobrevivió. Sobre ella, el libro sólo dice que Hermione le quitó de encima a Greybak y ella se quedó inmóvil. Greyback, por su parte, ya no tuvo tanta suerte: golpeó contra algo y ya no se volvió a mover (¿y quién demonios esperaba que semejante desgraciado tuviera suerte?). Creo que Lavender sobrevivió, aunque con cicatrices terribles, y tuvo un futuro.**

**La cita del one le pertenece a Metanfetamina y, aunque proviene de un one-shot totalmente opuesto a este, expresa bien lo que pienso: no hay ganadores entre tantos muertos y tanta desgracia. Sólo hay supervivientes. **


End file.
